Regal Turtle
The Regal Turtle is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Regal Turtle is an ornate golden bow lined with red shields fashioned after turtle shells. The bow itself is entirely made out of gold (though it is probably gold leaf). The Regal Turtle is a purely defensive bow, boasting huge and bonuses, while also occasionally giving Anna the status, but at the cost of halving her and having a pitiful stat compared to other bows. Note that despite boosting healing skills, since all healing skills are derived from Magic Attack, this only manages to neutralize the Magic Attack penalty of the weapon (and thus any weapon that actually has a Magic Attack bonus will provide more healing than the Regal Turtle). This makes the Regal Turtle a very solid defensive choice for Anna when you need her to be able to stay alive in the front line, though if you also want her to accomplish a specific role (debuffing, spreading status, healing, etc), other defence/support oriented bows (e.g. Gaia's Gift) may provide more suitable special effects. Found inside a chest that drops after defeating PHOENIX in a secret room inside a cave in the Wild Tropics. Prior to the v2 update, it was found in the Crystal Caverns, on the screen with a cross shaped puzzle, in a chest at the end of a hidden passage. *Level 3: Gives the player defend status occasionally. * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 30% |lvl5HP = 40% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MAG = -50% |lvl2MAG = -50% |lvl3MAG = -50% |lvl4MAG = -50% |lvl5MAG = -50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoStatusStrength = |AutoStatusChance = (33%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 1 |item22 = Iron Plate |item22number = 1 |item31 = Belt Buckle |item31number = 4 |item41 = Red Creep |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Red Creep.png |item41number = 1 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 1 |item53 = Silver Plate |item53number = 1}} * * |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 15% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 15% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 1 |item22 = Iron Plate |item22number = 1 |item31 = Belt Buckle |item31number = 4 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 1 |item53 = Silver Plate |item53number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna